The Life of Tom Book One: Orphaned
by Lya200
Summary: We all know about the story of the Boy Who Lived, but what about He Who Must Not Be Named? What happened during his childhood? Did he ever love? Will he uncover the dark secrets to who he is today? All will be answered if you read. Also, Dennis B. and Billy Stubbs are the same person in this story.
1. The Birth of a Killer

The Life of Tom Book One: The Orphan

Chapter one: Birth of a Killer

**_Hello there again. This time I want to share with you a Harry Potter story, only it isn't about the Boy Who Lived. This tale is about He Who Must Not Be Named. How did he turn bad? How was school? What made him choose Harry over Neville. I plan for this series to be TEN BOOKS LONG! So yeah, really long story idea. Also, I have a couple other stories if you want to check them out. Just saying… Book one will be focusing on everyone's favorite dark lord, Lord Voldemort…_**

**_Everyone in wizarding world: DON'T SAY HIS NAME!_**

**_Too bad. Anyway, it will be him as an orphan. Please note that I won't be changing up the story except I am making two orphan boys the same character. I have reasons. You are probably not reading this really long AN, but if you are, please say 'Darth Vader.' So yeah, I guess you should read on… Note: I might add stuff found only in the U.S. I am not sure though. I don't own Harry Potter._**

Mrs. Cole's POV

It was a bitterly cold New Year's Eve. The snow beat against the glass windows of the orphanage. Shivering, I took a sip of my steaming cup of apple cider. Something was calling me to stay awake even though I desperately wanted to sleep in my warm bed. I sat on a recliner chair by the fire just waiting for something I do not know.

What was I waiting for? It was already past midnight. Maybe I should sleep till dawn. Nothing could be this important. Right?

Just as I got up to blow out the candles, I heard a desperate banging on the doors. I cautiously opened the door. A ragged woman stumbled in. "Please. I am having a baby. I need help."

I dashed over to wake the midwife, Tara. After an hour, the girl gave birth to a boy. She smiled weakly. "His name is to be Tom Riddle. Marvolo for his grandfather. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Personally, I thought that was a peculiar name. Marvolo. That sounded to me like a washing detergent. Still, it seemed important to her. "I hope he looks like his father," she whispered after a moment, "Care for him. Please."

With those words, her breathing ceased, and I watched as the life left her eyes. I hope that Tom will look like his elusive father. The girl was no looker. I glanced at Tara. Silently we agreed how weird of a night it was.

2 years later

Tom was such a quiet baby. He never cried or laughed. He never smiled. He seemed to have no pity. I wondered for a while if anyone would come and claim the boy. Of course no one did. I felt sorry for this funny baby in a way. All his family was either dead or neglectful. We named him how his mother wanted it to be. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I have heard of the Riddle family that lived in the town of Little Hangleton. When I contacted them, however, they claimed that there was no little boy. The girl must have come from the circus and ran away. I looked at the boy fast asleep in his cradle. He was a good-looking boy. His mother needn't worry.

Young Tom had fine dark hair and eyes. He has a fine little nose that I liked. I just cannot picture him without it. Whenever the other children draw him, I make them draw his nose. I wish I knew, however, that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. That was my mistake. But I made deeper mistakes.

4 years later

Tom's POV

I looked over at the new boy. His name. Billy Stubbs. I hate him. Well, I kinda don't feel love for anyone. I was not sure why. Everyone called me different. And I was. I knew from the moment I was born.

The snakes that slithered in the fields outside of this dreaded orphanage. They seemed to find me, speak to me, will me to listen. And I do. They are the only ones who I feel anything more than toleration.

Billy looked at me and smiled. I was about to answer him with a glare when I realized, I could manipulate him into being my 'friend.' I return his smile only for this.

**_Sorry this chapter was shorter than how I normally do a chapter, but I felt that this is a good place to end off. Woohaha. Please review for Harry's sake. I mean, we kinda have to have him for this LONG story. Review, favorite, pm, peace. Oh check out my other stories._**

**_~Lya200_**


	2. Feelings I Never Felt Before

Chapter 2: Feelings I Never Felt Before

**_Woo chapter two. YAY! I am super excited for this chapter. Thought you ought to know (growl.), but Book one probably won't be super long. I do have ideas, but his childhood is very unclear. Just saying. It is a lot of guesswork and imagination, but it is very important to the story. Trust me, the story would be way better once he figures out that he is a wizard. Then people will start dying. Read if you dare. -_****_à_**

I studied the rabbit asleep in its cage with curiosity and disgust. Such silly creatures that don't make any move to threaten others. Snakes are so much more intriguing. I have allowed myself to temporarily be Billy Stubbs's 'friend', or more of an ally in my mind, though that will change in due time. I feel nothing for him except dislike. In fact, I can't stand him.

Billy thinks that being nice to people will make them like him. Well he is wrong. Life is all about power, and that is life's main purpose. There is no good or bad, no weak or strong. There can only be power.

Billy finally made his move. We were playing a dreadfully boring game called chess, and he always spends five minutes thinking out his next move. It is so annoying. During that time I figure out my moves for my next five turns and still have time left over.

His queen found itself taking out my bishop. Is Billy so silly-minded that he put his queen in peril just to take out my bishop. I quickly answered his move by removing the queen from the board with my king. Ha.

We continued playing for another hour or so until Ms. Cole rang the bell for lunch. Good. I was getting tired of playing this game anyway.

Going down the stairs, I 'accidently' shoved some smaller kids against the wall, eager to be one of the first students down. It was a race to me. The best food is generally given to the first students in line, and today was Taco Tuesday. My favorite.

Thankfully, I managed to get a spot really close to the front. "Thank you," I mumbled to the cook as I accepted the food.

I was quick in choosing my spot close to the window overlooking the river. That is the only thing that I like about this place. To me, the constantly moving water symbolized the sense of freedom that I could never gain do to the fact that I was stuck here until I turn into a full-grown adult. Sometimes I even envy the river. It will always be free, whereas I am stuck living a dull life.

Getting done with my food quickly, I decided to go step outside into the gloomy fall air. I am used to the smell of smog because I lived in London my whole life. A carriage pulled up to the orphanage gates. Interested, I stepped closer for a better look. A young girl exited the carriage nervously clutching a small parcel.

She was a new orphan, no doubt about it. Glancing at the escaping carriage behind her, she stumbled forward towards the front doors cautiously, clearly unsure if she was in the right place.

She noticed me watching her. "Hey, um, do you no where the front office is? I need to make sure that my papers are in order?"

"Uh, just go through those doors and make a left. You should see it at the end of the hall," I stammered. Wait, did I actually not know what to say?

"Thanks," she muttered, and then as an afterthought, she added, "My name is Amy. Amy Benson." She said something else but I couldn't understand what she said.

"What was that? I didn't catch that last part."

"I said, what is your name?"

"Tom."

"Just Tom?"

I blushed, "Actually, my last name is Riddle, but I don't like it." I blushed?

"Well thanks. See you later." Amy walked through the doors.

Later, Billy cornered me on my way to my bedroom after dinner. "Hey, did you see that new girl?"

I pretended to play dumb. "Which one? We almost always get some do to starvation or something."

"Amy Benson. And no, we haven't had a new waif since Marcus Creevey two months ago. Our last girl was Isabella Crane, and she came seven months ago."

"Whatever. What about her?"

"Just saying, I think that depression overseas is finally starting to take its toll on our country. Soon, many more kids will start to follow due to their parents starving or dropping them off in hopes the caretakers can take care of them. Like that will happen."

As he faced the wall, I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. He was getting really aggravating. Of course, the virtually blind child did not even notice anything. No wonder it is so easy to trick him into thinking I was his friend.

A pleased look crossed his face. "I think she is pretty. Do you think I have a chance?"

I glowered at him suddenly. "Of course you don't." When I saw his shocked look on his face, I hastily added, "She might already have found someone."

He giggled. "Yeah, I guess you are right. Well, good night Tom." He walked away, leaving me alone outside my bedroom door.

Why was I so interested in Amy? I am supposed to feel no emotion to other human beings. I have never felt this way before. Was it possible that I can be developing small feelings for her?

But I have only just met her, so why was I so angry that Billy seems to like her too? Maybe I just need to get some sleep. Yeah. I am probably just tired.

Tip-toing into my room, I plopped myself onto the bed darkly. I cannot love, right? Or was I finally getting somewhere in life?

**_Wow, Tom is starting to get a little out of character. I wonder how that will turn out, especially do to the fact that he eventually gets the title The Dark Lord. Well, everyone needs to go through rejection at some point of life. Just how you deal with it actually changes it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you have any ideas. Also please review. Reviews are my candy. I love to hear from you guys._**

**_~Lya200~_**


End file.
